


Nervously

by printfogey



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/printfogey/pseuds/printfogey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it doesn't always take confidence. Usopp/Zoro, about PG-13 level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervously

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written anonymously on the old op-fanforall anonfic meme on Livejournal. Revised with the help of beta-reader Tonko, but any remaining errors are my fault alone (and please tell me about them, I welcome nitpicks!). Concrit and general feedback highly appreciated.
> 
> The story is set after Water 7/Enies Lobby and probably before Sabaody, though it might well fit after the timeskip as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece is rightfully owned by its creator, Eiichiro Oda. This fic was written without permission for entertaiment only and may not be used for profit. I'd prefer it not be reposted anywhere without my consent.

Perhaps Zoro has been expecting something like this to happen. Usopp thinks so, thinks he’s intercepted some type of signals from the swordsman during the last couple of days, but he really isn’t sure. It’s so hard to tell with Zoro. You never know until you try.

“M-Maybe we should go somewhere more private,” he whispers nervously, all sweaty and trembling as he grabs Zoro’s hand and starts to drag him away from the railing. Zoro allows himself to be dragged, just as he’s pretty much allowed himself to be kissed and fondled during the last couple of busy, busy minutes. He doesn’t look bored or merely tolerant, though. There’s a look of intense preoccupation on his face, possibly just a bit puzzled. And unless Usopp is deeply mistaken, there’s a faint but insistent blush on Zoro’s cheeks. But he maybe he _is_ mistaken.

“There’s a hidden compartment around here,” babbles Usopp hurriedly, one hand searching quickly along the wood for the place to knock and push. “Pretty much an extra closet, really – I know ‘cause Franky gave me hints about it, and then I worked out how to open it.” Which had taken him hours of guesswork and experimental knocks, but why admit to that? This might go faster if he were to use both hands, but he’s afraid Zoro might disappear if he lets go of him. 

The hidden door swings open, and then they’re safely inside. Usopp shuts the door. You’d think it would be pitch dark in here, but there’s a very faint light that filters through from cleverly hidden slits in the door and the ceiling. Usopp doesn’t know how it’s done – some arcane carpentry secret, he suspects. 

A few minutes after shutting the door close and starting to feel Zoro up in earnest, he mumbles, “Y-you know, if you don’t really feel like doing this, then maybe we should stop…” though Usopp doesn’t actually stop while saying this. Nope, he goes on kissing and groping and pushing, hurried fingers shaking all the while. He’s expecting Zoro to shove him away or smack him or just tell him to stop doing this with icy steel in his voice. But Zoro doesn’t do any of those things.

No, he just whispers very quietly and almost inaudibly, “Don’t stop.” His hands grip Usopp hard by the shoulder. “Don’t go,” he adds, even lower.

“Does it look like I am?” snaps Usopp, his own nimble fingers working on Zoro’s shirt buttons and haramaki. “Still, I might, I might…” he adds, as he feels Zoro’s grip slacken. He pushes the swordsman back towards the wall with trembling, frantic hands. Zoro simply closes his eyes and leans back, breathing heavier.

Minutes pass in pretty much the same way, with more frantic undressing and touching everywhere on his part, more letting him do this with just a few grunts and soft sounds – not quite enough to be called moans - on Zoro’s. At most he lets out an annoyed snort when Usopp demands some assistance with removing clothing, but complies. Usopp isn’t entirely sure he should be grateful for permissiveness or bothered by laziness, but he doesn’t let his uncertainty stop him.

“You do know – you do know I really don’t know what I’m doing, here,” he mutters eventually, still shaking with nervousness and excitement. Fingers, teeth and tongue roam over Zoro’s body almost in a frenzy, hurried because any minute now he figures either of them will come to their senses and stop this – 

“You think _I_ do?” growls Zoro.

“Why not? You’re older,” Usopp points out, pushing Zoro back again and kicking his own shoes off. In some ways he knows this is safe, that because he’s so much weaker than Zoro he can do whatever he likes. There’s no risk he’ll hurt him. In other ways he’s still quite wound up, though. “Famous bounty hunter and all,” he adds reasonably if a bit muffled, mouth against Zoro’s stomach.

Snort. “Wasn’t my kinda thing. Not training.”

“Well, all right… uh, does that mean it’s your thing _now_? …Never mind! You don’t have to answer that! Just… just don’t come complaining to _me_ later, okay? I mean, I’ve warned you, after all… Hey, you don’t mind if I take these off, do you?” He tugs at Zoro’s trousers.

Grunt. 

“Okay… I’ll just assume that one grunt means yes, for now.” Though actually he’s already started pulling them down. No time like the present, after all. Small moan from Zoro. Usopp gropes through his bag: where did that little tube of _special_ grease go, the one Franky had slipped him the other week with a wink and a grin? Man, some people were way more perceptive than was fair, really, although he has to admit that embarrassing helpfulness does come in pretty handy right now… Ah! There it is.

“You – you should _tell_ people when you want to do stuff, you know,” he tells the other in a slightly annoyed tone, untying his sash and unbuckling his overall straps, then grabs hold of Zoro again as if he’s still afraid he'll might bolt if Usopp stops touching him. “Your head’s not made of glass, I can’t see what you’re thinking…”

Zoro grunts something in an almost apologetic tone of voice. His body feels tense and trembling, though not nearly as much as Usopp’s own body as he struggles to undress himself as well. At least Zoro’s started to kiss back properly, now. But he only holds Usopp around his bare shoulder blades, hands just moving in small circular strokes that yet feel so damned good… Maybe he’d do more if Usopp insisted on it, in fact the sniper is pretty damn sure he would, but for now when he instead presses Zoro to the wall once more the guy still doesn’t protest, still seems to like it. 

“May-maybe I should tie you up a bit, how about that?” Usopp suggests, a little while later, not really believing the words as they come tumbling out. “Maybe then you could relax more… get those big hands of yours out of the way, if you're hardly going to use them..." 

Grunt.

“… I mean,” he babbles, face getting scarlet red by now, “I mean because there _is_ rope here, after all…” He honestly hasn’t planned anything like that, he’s just spotted the coil of rope now on a shelf, what possesses him to say this? But it just seems to fit the moment… “Wait, you mean that, really?” he bursts out, as brain catches up with ears. 

Grunt, again.

Life seems terribly beautiful and scary all of a sudden. But there’s no time to stop and think. If he does he’ll probably get a heart attack from terror or something, he figures. 

So he just leans forward and kisses Zoro again ( _finally_ finding a good angle for the nose, yes!) and lets himself be kissed back. Then he takes a deep breath and pushes onward.

It’s what pirates do, right?


End file.
